


Amuse Me

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: “You’re more than the baby, Zarah,” Audrey’s voice was soft now, and when Zarah turned to look at her she continued, “That’s what the point of this was. When was the last time you did anything for you?”Zarah blinked, frowning as she failed to recall. It was definitely before the pregnancy, at least. If she’d ever taken time for herself aboard Snowpiercer at all.
Relationships: Miss Audrey/Zarah Ferami
Kudos: 5





	Amuse Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back on my bullshit with another prompt from the same list as the one I just posted.
> 
> The tumblr post:
> 
> https://amandarosewater.tumblr.com/post/630025326390575104/zarahmiss-audrey-amuse-me
> 
> The list:
> 
> https://amandarosewater.tumblr.com/post/628647928805965824/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt

The further along in her pregnancy she got, the more Zarah realized the gravity of the situation. She never said it, but Audrey could tell that she was beginning to have doubts-about her ability to be a mother, about the world she was bringing a child into. Somewhere towards the end of her seventh month, she had withdrawn almost completely from everyone else. Layton’s attempts at reaching her had failed; he was too focused on the baby’s wellbeing to think of Zarah’s. So Audrey decided to take matters into her own hands, and tried to come up with an idea that would cheer Zarah up-and maybe remind her that whatever happened, she was not alone.

It was with that in mind that Audrey planned a not-baby shower; a party that threw focus on Zarah, to remind her that she was more than the child inside of her and her responsibility to it, and that people cared about her enough to recognize that. 

In reality, it was less a party, and more a small gathering-Audrey, Zarah, and Till. Layton had agreed to show up later if Zarah wanted him to. But still, it was something, and it was something _fun_ , a rare commodity aboard Snowpiercer.

“I have a surprise for you,” Audrey informed Zarah, who was resting.

Zarah groaned, “I swear-”

“Come,” Audrey demanded, extending a hand, “I promise, it _really_ doesn’t have anything to do with the baby.”

Zarah raised a disbelieving eyebrow but took Audrey’s hand, letting her pull her off her couch and lead her to the night car. She barely noticed that neither of them had let go, too intrigued by whatever the _hell_ it was that Audrey had planned.

“Till,” Zarah acknowledged the other woman when they entered, her appearance only serving to further her confusion. They were on good terms, but they weren’t exactly _friends_.

“Zarah,” Till replied, and then ensued a brief lapse into awkwardness.

“So,” Audrey broke it, squeezing Zarah’s hand before letting it go, “You can’t drink, which makes this a _bit_ more difficult, but we’ll make it work. We have food, at least.”

“Is this a girls’ night?” Zarah was still confused.

“If you’d like,” Audrey replied easily, “Though Layton is willing to show up later if you want him to join us. Up to you.”

Till’s voice was slightly gruff in response to Zarah’s troubled look at the statement, “Think of it this way: at least we didn’t invite Melanie.”

“True,” Zarah shuddered a little at the thought. The woman had gotten _much_ better since relinquishing control of the train and her return from Big Alice, but it was hard not to be intimidated by her after the havoc she’d wreaked with Josie.

“Let’s eat then?” Audrey suggested.

“Sure,” Zarah sighed, “Why not? I’m always hungry anyways.”

They made their way to one of the tables. It was still slightly awkward at first, though it became easier as the night wore on. Till was the first to get up and leave, citing an early shift as the reason. Then it was just Audrey and Zarah, alone together.

“I take it you don’t want Layton to come,” Audrey was not asking a question.

“No,” Zarah leaned her head back against the top of the booth and stared at the ceiling, “He means well and he does his best, he really does. But he only spends time with me because of the baby and I can’t stand it.”

“You’re more than the baby, Zarah,” Audrey’s voice was soft now, and when Zarah turned to look at her she continued, “That’s what the point of this was. When was the last time you did anything for _you_?”

Zarah blinked, frowning as she failed to recall. It was definitely before the pregnancy, at least. If she’d ever taken time for herself aboard Snowpiercer at all.

Audrey found her hand again, and squeezed it gently, “When this baby comes it’ll be harder to find that sort of time. So I wanted to make sure you had it, because it’s important.”

“Thank you,” Zarah whispered, swallowing back a lump in her throat, “God. I can’t remember the last time I thought of myself. This baby… I’m happy about it, but I’m terrified and I feel like my body isn’t really my own anymore.”

“Well,” Audrey smiled at her, “I’m happy to do whatever I can to help you feel more like yourself again.”

“Thank you,” Zarah smiled back.

She wasn’t sure what shifted, exactly, except that Audrey’s hand was still holding hers. And then they were kissing. It was gentler than she might have imagined-and she _had_ definitely imagined it before.

“Any time,” Audrey breathed against her lips.

“You know what?” Zarah asked.

“What?” Audrey replied.

“I really do feel better,” she admitted, and Audrey grinned as she pulled her back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Again feel free to send prompts in my Tumblr inbox or the comments here. :) Tbh I'll try my hand at any ship for Snowpiercer, though I can't guarantee I'll actually do it if I don't have the inspiration.


End file.
